Lo sabia tú eres mi padre Peter
by tsunade09
Summary: Neal descubre lo que es un padre y quien realmente es el suyo. Advertencia contiene spanking (nalgadas) no lea si no le gusta


**LO SABIA TÚ ERES MI PADRE… PETER!**

Nota: nada de White collar me pertenece yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Neal encontró a su padre biológico y aunque al principio estaba enojado por la estafa de la que fue víctima por su propio padre, pudo más el deseo de conocer a aquel hombre incluso ignorando el hecho de que ese hombre aun no había hecho nada para ganarse su confianza y al contrario era un mundo de misterios y preguntas sin responder pero era su padre el hombre al cual siempre quiso conocer para poder saber quién era él en realidad conocer su pasado para entender su presente y encaminar su futuro.

Pero había algo de lo cual no se había percatado todavía o más bien si pero no estaba listo para reconocerlo o dejar salir esa verdad, él ya tenía un padre, uno que le dio una estabilidad, contención, cariño, limites cuando fue necesario, apoyo aun cuando nadie más lo hizo y quizás la gente tenían buenos motivos para no hacerlo pero este hombre lo apoyaba hacia todo para asegurarse de que se encaminara por el buen camino se la pasaba diciéndole lo valioso e inteligente que era que podía ser más que un criminal que tenia potencial, incluso a veces le trataba como a un niño por su afán cuidarlo ese hombre era Peter Burke el agente del FBI que lo libero y le dio una segunda oportunidad y que ha pasado por mucho para darle un mejor futuro y una familia Neal sabía que Peter ha sido más un padre de lo que nunca fue, ha sido y probablemente será " Sam" o mejor dicho Jame.

***************************** WC***************************

Era una noche preciosa y Peter le había invitado a él y a james a cenar en casa, Elizabeth había preparado la comida favorita de Neal esperando que también lo fuera de su padre y así fue después de la cena se fueron los cuatro a compartir un rato en el patio trasero de la casa y Peter le contaba James sobre Neal y cualquiera que no supiera la verdad juraría que quien hablaba era un padre orgulloso de su muchacho, james por su parte le escuchaba pero no podía dejar de sentir un sentimiento en el corazón y no era precisamente orgullo por Neal eran celos de la relación que tenia con Peter sentía que le quitaba su lugar de padre.

En determinado momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos comentarios de Elizabeth quien le dijo entre otras cosas como Neal en una ocasión había saltado desde el despacho de un juez, robado y falsificado un cuadro, entrado en la guarida de un narcotraficante, robado un banco y el tesoro nazi entre otras cosas( claro para ella eso era agua pasada e incluso lo veía hasta divertido aunque en su momento no le hizo mucha gracia) Peter y Neal intentaron restar importancia al asunto al ver la cara del hombre diciendo "ya me encargue de eso Neal no lo volverá hacer cierto Neal, eso es correcto Peter , nunca más"

James sabía que su hijo era un delincuente pero aquellos celos le hacían pensar que era su responsabilidad asegurarse de castigar al muchacho y no Peter ( jamás en ningún momento pudo sentir gratitud por el hombre que se había ocupado de su hijo solo pensaba en como quedar como un mejor padre que Peter) y que ajustaría cuentas con chico por las "quejas " que le dieron y de paso quedaría como un buen padre que se preocupa de encarrilar a su hijo rebelde ( claro eso era solo una escusa para desquitar ese sentimiento que tenia y que mejor que con Neal al que consideraba también un culpable de aquello después de todo el chico le mostraba aquel amor de hijo a Peter que le ponía tan de mal humor)

**Peter**: si bueno Neal es joven y está aprendiendo a hacer las cosas de otra forma es normal que se meta en líos solo que a veces quisiera que no fuera tan normal, pero ya me he encargado de ir corrigiendo esos errores y el muchacho es inteligente y aprende rápido

**Neal:** si papá Peter se ha encargado de eso no te preocupes nunca lo volveré a hacer (dijo un tanto colorado por tener que hablar de eso)

J**ames**: ya veo Neal, entonces te has estado portando un tanto sino que bastante mal porque hay más "travesuras" no es así pero ya me las contaras tú mismo Neal y me gustaría saber cómo es que ha corregido a **MI** hijo Peter (en verdad los celos lo estaban matando y quería motivos para poder desquitarse)

**Peter:** pues si james Neal es su hijo pero yo tengo su custodia por cuatro años y entiendo que le moleste que alguien más castigue a Neal pero no podía dejar pasar las cosas debía corregirle para que no se perjudicara así mismo, le tengo cariño a Neal ( en realidad quería decir lo quiero como a un hijo y no puedo permitir que arruine su única oportunidad para tener un mejor futuro y no es como que usted estuviera con él como para pedirle su permiso, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado) y he hecho todo para protegerle incluso de sí mismo y bueno la forma en que le he corregido pues de la misma forma en que mi padre lo hizo con migo y eso va desde un buen regaño, arresto domiciliario hasta una paliza en el trasero cuando la falta ha sido muy grave. (Peter guardo silencio para esperar la reacción del hombre)

**James**: bien… entiendo… pero ahora estoy yo aquí y le exijo que me deje a mi ver por mi hijo limítese a hacer su trabajo con él en el horario de oficina como corresponde y si algo se acontece me lo dice y **YO** tratare con **MI HIJO** (Neal se levanto de su asiento para decir algo a su papá pero James le dio una mirado asesina que hizo enmudecer a Neal y Peter le jalo para que se volviera sentar) ahora si nos disculpa es momento de irnos, Neal nos vamos, y sin más se levanto en dirección a la puerta, Neal solo lo miro y por unos momentos no supo cómo reaccionar no tenías muchas ganas de irse con aquel hombre de pronto le parecía un más desconocido de lo que en realidad era y le provocaba miedo pero al final se disculpo con Peter y Eli y se fue tras su padre que para ese momento salía por la puerta por lo que tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

Una vez en el apartamento de Neal las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas James no le había dirigido la palabra a Neal desde que le dicto la orden de irse de la casa de los Burke a pesar de todos los intentos del muchacho por entablar una plática aunque fuera pequeña para entender lo que sucedía no comprendía el porqué de tanto enojo con él y sobre todo con Peter el hombre no había hecho nada malo y más bien solo le daba todas las oportunidades para ser una mejor persona y lo cuidaba y su padre le había tratado de una manera poco amable y eso le molestaba a Neal.

**Neal:** Dime que te molesta porque francamente no comprendo porque trataste de esa forma a Peter no se lo merece y dime qué fue lo que hice yo para que este así de molesto conmigo **¡puedes detenerte un momento y contestarme! (**le grito Neal a su padre que no hacía más que caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado de la rabia que tenia producto de los celos)

**James**: en primer lugar tu no me hablas de esa forma y ni en ese tono a menos que quieras que te rompa la boca por irrespetuoso que no se te olvide que **YO** soy tú padre y Peter es solo tu oficial a cargo no tiene porqué meterse en lo que no le importa ni ocupar lugares que no le corresponde así como tomarse derechos que no tiene contigo ( james hablaba fuerte pero sin gritar y cada vez se acercaba más a Neal quien de forma inconsciente daba un paso hacia atrás por cada paso hacia él que daba su padre hasta que quedo contra la pared) me entiendes o tengo que hacerte un dibujito para que me cómpredas o mejor aun te lo tengo que hacer ver de la misma forma en que lo hace tu adorado Peter dándote una paliza para que me entiendas y aun no llegamos a la parte de las cosas que me entere hoy que hace mi hijito y que vamos a tratar también , ¿Qué no piensas contestarle a tu padre? (el pobre Neal no decía nada lo miraba completamente confundido, dolido y finalmente enojado también)

**Neal**: no tienes derecho de hablar así de él papá, **¡Peter ha sido para mí más un padre de lo que tú nunca has sido! **(le grito a James sin poder contenerse se sorprendió incluso de lo que dijo jamás lo había pensado y las palabras le salieron desde el fondo del corazón pero eso james lo vio también y lo hizo enfurecer más aun)

James solo le miro con furia y se alejo de Neal salió a la terraza que tenia aquel departamento y Neal se que quedo allí sin saber si ir a disculparse o dejar que se le pasara solo después de todo no había dicho ninguna mentira y sentía algo en el pecho un sentimiento tan lindo que le llenaba el corazón porque ahora comprendía que siempre estuvo buscando algo que ya tenía un papá y era Peter y era el mejor y muy a su pesar James no hacía más que reafirmar ese pensamiento quería ir donde Peter y decirle pero no podía, porque como fuera James era su padre biológico y le dolía que se enojara con él, quería conocerlo aunque en estos momentos no era algo por lo cual le fuera a quitar el sueño sentía curiosidad por saber la verdad pero entendía que tenía una familia que siempre la tuvo pero él no había podido verlo, divagando en sus pensamientos se fue hasta su cama y se sentó no se percato de lo que hacía su padre quien entraba en su búsqueda para desquitarse lleno de rabia, resentimiento, frustración y celos con un trozo de cable que se había encontrado y lo tenía en su mano, estaba dispuesto a usarlo para desahogarse en su hijo aquel hijo que abandono por caer en las tentaciones del dinero fácil y allí lo tenía indefenso sumido en sus pensamientos tanto que no lo vio ni sintió venir a pesar de que lo tenía en frente no fue hasta que su padre le dio el primer golpe que cayó en su brazo y parte de su espalda que reacciono ante el dolor de aquello y no pudo más que darse la vuelta para tratar de escapar por el otro extremo de la cama paro lo único que consiguió fue quedar boca abajo en la posición perfecta para que su padre cometiera aquella barbarie.

Neal confundido, asustado y con dolor no pudo reaccionar a tiempo además su padre era policía sabía bien como inmovilizar a las personas y si a eso le sumas los años que estuvo en prisión pues Neal era presa fácil porque a pesar de que también estuvo preso sus condiciones eran distintas y no fue capaz de detener lo que ocurría con su padre.

Aquel hombre que tanto se empeño en buscar y deseaba conocer era el mismo que ahora lo azotaba sin piedad aquellos golpes caían en su espalda, nalgas, piernas y aquello dolía horrores jamás nadie le había golpeado de esa forma ni con esa cosa no precisaba bien que era pero sabía que no era una faja Peter en un par de ocasiones le había pegado con ella pero jamás de esa forma ni con esa fuerza porque nunca fue objetivo de Peter dañarlo o herirle, era solo para corregirlo por una falta en extremo grave, pero James su padre parecía que si quería herirlo podría sentir la rabia detrás de cada azote y el no podía más que gritar y pedir que se detuviera, le preguntaba porque lo hacía pero el silencio fue su única respuesta, su padre lo tenía sujeto de un brazo con una llave y la otra mano que le quedaba libre intentaba protegerse pero cada que lo intentaba recibía un golpe en ella que le hacía retirarla, Neal creyó que su padre le mataría a golpes.

Mientras esto sucedía Junio estaba desesperada no podía hacer nada ella era una mujer mayor y no iba a poder quitar a aquel hombre, además la puerta estaba trancada con llave y en su desespero no conseguía abrirla le gritaba que se detuviera que iba a matar al muchacho que lo dejara pero no podría hacer más, así que fue lo más rápido que pudo al teléfono y llamo a Peter esperaba que pudiera llegar antes que algo verdaderamente irreparable sucediera, para fortuna después de que Neal y James se fueran de la casa de los Burke, Peter se quedo muy preocupado y no podía calmarse así que después de intentar en vano relajarse se fue en dirección al departamento cuando recibió la llamada de la mujer diciéndole lo que ocurría, él estaba por llegar así que en cuestión de un par de minutos Peter estaba subiendo las escalera para rescatar a su muchacho y moler a golpes a ese salvaje.

Cuando llego prácticamente tumbo la puerta y vio a Neal siendo sometido y golpeado por su padre y a este sobre él levantando el brazo con aquel cable con el que estaba torturando al chico, Peter corrió y le detuvo el brazo en el aire cuando iba a darle otro azote a Neal, lo empujo alejándolo del chico y le dio unos puñetazos en la cara , le golpeo las costillas, lo quería matar pero le preocupaba más Neal así que con un par de golpes bien certero y estando el tipejo en el suelo le dijo que se fuera y que no volviera jamás o lo metería preso por lo que hizo. James solo se levanto escupió en el suelo y le dijo bien pues allí está lo que queda de su **HIJO** agente Burke vaya a jugar a la familia feliz con él y se fue.

Peter fue junto a Neal que lloraba desesperadamente en brazos de Juno que trataba de consolarlo mientras intentaba a la vez ver que tan graves eran las lesiones del muchacho pero Neal se resistía le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y no quería que lo tocaran, Peter se acerco a él y le decía palabras de consuelo, mientras poco a poco le quitaba la camisa y el pantalón para poder saber cómo estaba en realidad, el pobre tenia marca horribles en la piel rojas tan rojas como la sangre misma por todos lados, nalgas, piernas y algunas cuantas en la espalda y la del brazo el primero en caerle, de tanto llorar Neal se quedo dormido en brazos de Junio quien no podía evitar derramar lagrimas por lo que veía.

**Junio:** Peter ese hombre es un monstruo como pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué lo hizo?

**Peter**: no lo sé pero te aseguro que de mi cuenta corre que no se le acerque a Neal, esto no se lo voy a perdonar, Junio me voy a llevar a Neal a mi casa para poder cuidarle mejor pero no en este momento sino mañana ahora él necesita descansar, podrías prepararle la maleta yo lo haría pero según el muchacho yo no tengo sentido de la moda así que…

**Junio: **no te preocupes yo me encargo Peter cuídalo mucho por favor.

Peter llamo a su casa y le conto lo ocurrido la mujer no lo podía creer y quería ir a verlo pero su marido la convención de que mejor se quedara en casa y le preparara la habitación a Neal y le tuviera cosas ricas para comer una merienda liviana porque Junio le iba a dar el desayuno pero por si no lo comía pues que lo hiciera en casa, Eli estuvo de acuerdo y le aseguro que todo estaría listo para cuando volvieran a casa

La noche paso rápidamente y Neal poco a poco comenzó a despertar, se sentía adolorido, cansado y aun algo confuso pero cuando vio a Peter a su lado velando su sueño no pudo evitar volver a llorar Peter inmediatamente lo consoló y tratar de calmarlo.

**Peter**: tranquilo vaquero ya paso todo James no volverá a hacerte daño yo no lo permitiré pero por favor deja de llorar sabes que no me gusta ver gente llorar y menos a ti, anda cálmate si ya todo paso ahora estás conmigo estas a salvo hijo por favor no llores más

pero el llanto de Neal no era por el dolor físico sino por el dolor que sentía en su corazón por saber que fue su padre quien le hizo daño y Neal se sentía como un tonto por a ver invertido tanto tiempo en buscar algo que ya tenía y que ahora mismo estaba como siempre allí con él cuidándole

**Neal:** gracias Peter te lo agradezco mucho, me salvaste de él tenias razón él no era de fiar y yo no te creí, incluso llegue a enojarme contigo y trátate mal y ni aun así me dejaste seguiste junto a mí e investigaste por tu cuenta para protegerme, sabes porque se enojo tanto James (Peter negó con la cabeza) porque le dije tu eres un padre para mi más de lo que él había sido en toda mi vida.

Aquello fue algo que le llego al corazón a Peter y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

**Peter:** Neal no se qué decirte yo al principio de miraba como un reto el capturarte me volvías loco con todo lo que hacías pero luego te volviste mi amigo pero siempre fuiste especial y con el tiempo te he visto como a un hijo el que no pude tener ese eres tu mi hijo y aun me sigues volviendo loco de vez en cuando pero ya no me molesta como antes porque tienes es algo que me di cuenta de cuando te empecé a perseguir que tenias un buen corazón y te quiero y estoy feliz de que me consideres como a un padre porque yo te veo como a un hijo, Neal eres mi muchacho y estoy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has logrado.

Después de un rato llego Junio con el desayuno y por insistencia Neal comió un poco y luego se fue con Peter a casa para recuperarse y muy seguramente ya no saldría de esa casa porque allí se sentía amado, protegido, tenía a su familia en esa casa y se preguntaba como no lo vio antes


End file.
